


Hinata flowers

by Noragamiworrior



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Self Insert, Slow Updates, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noragamiworrior/pseuds/Noragamiworrior
Summary: I get reborn in Naruto. It could have been worse. I just have to see if I can talk to Naruto or not before the 4 ninja war without fainting and shuttering all the time.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi... I'm Hinata. Or that's my name now. I don't know how I got to this place, and I don't know if I love it here or hate it. If I should be scared or not. The only thing I know is I'm not normal... or like other people call it, "I'm special". And it didn't begin with this story.

I was reborn in Naruto. Or I think I did.

But that those not matter at all. Not now anyway. You need to understand myself a bit first.

I have always been different. Not that I had a tragic back history, or I was bad at anything, or good at anything. No I was pretty normal in all of those. No what I mean is that my mind, thoughts, brain was different. No one noticed a thing my first 13 years of life. Not even myself noticed. Because how would I notice when I don't know anything different? 

How others noticed was that I stopped go to school. I didn't have any drive anymore to do anything. I just stayed in my room and streamed anime and read fanfics all day. 

I wasn't bullied, or all the school work gave me pressure or anything. No I just didn't see a meaning with it. And my parents was really worried about me and didn't know what was wrong. I couldn't answer their questions either, because I didn't know myself why I just stopped caring. 

They took me to some place where I would do many psychological tests, iQ tests and many more. After all of that I get to know and understand for the first time that I wasn't normal. I had ADD, dyslexia and Asperger's syndrome. 

I never remember what all that really means. Just that I was different. After that I began to people watching. To see how I was different from them. What I learned got me a bit sad. 

I didn't know that I was weird when I thought that shaking hands was uncomfortable. Or that places with many people was scary. I just wanted to become one with the shadows when I was in places like that. Or that it's weird to read over 200 books all at the same time and still remember and know which story was about what. Or that other   
People have an mental clock in their head that help them to know the difference between 5 minutes and 1 hour.

No I didn't know that at all. 

And in that time of my life I discovered Naruto. A show about a boy with problems all up to his eyeballs and still could function like a human being. I think I fell in love with him in that moment. 

God how I laughed when I realized it. 

And become a bit depressed right after.

When I learned about fanfics, I thought I found my holy grail right there. There were so many ways people where writing about Naruto. From time travels, to gender benders. From original characters, to self inserts.

I began to fantasize about how it would be to live in Naruto. From how awesome chakra would be, to how I would feel about taking a life in the story. And wished how all of it would have been true.

Then I'm 15. Naruto has ended and I'm depressed again. I couldn't even read Boruto because I felt that he was trying to take over Naruto. trying to be a wannabe Naruto.   
A fake. 

And then I understood that I was crazy. 

Just to prove that I wasn't crazy I gave Boruto a chance.  
He was a charming child, but he had nothing to get me to give up my love for Naruto. But he was good in his own right.

A two years later I'm 17 years old. And I have begun to really try too get my shit together. I should have begun in an school for adults to try and get a few good grades to get a job later.

On my way to my first day at school. I just blackout. 

I don't remember why I blackout our what happens after that. Did I die? Am I alive?  
I didn't really care at that moment. I couldn't do anything about it if I died or not. I just had to wait and see.

I don't know if I was in that state for long or still am. I don't really care anyway.

And then I was born... again.

A few months later I can see again and think a bit better. I look up at my father as he holds me. He doesn't seem happy but it looks like he tries. Then I look at my side and see someone that looks like father but isn't him. They both have white eyes without pupils, and looks like exact copies of each other if it wasn't for the man that isn't father to have something that looks like a tattoo on his forehead.

...

I'm Hinata aren't I?

___________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

I'm 99.99% sure that I'm Hinata. Because there is a toddler Neji sitting beside my fathers twin.

I don't really understand what they are talking about (but I learned later that Neji's father had tried to get so that Neji never had to get the caged bird seal). Neji's father doesn't look that happy. And my father looks like he could win a stone face contest with a wall. Neji is just starting at me. 

Do I look weird? Am I an ugly baby? Why are you starting at me?

From there there really wasn't that much that happened. Then there was my 3rd birthday. And the day after I see Neji with a headband. 

I think that was the first day I know that this is happening. It's not a fantasy. Why did he have to suffer just because his father was born later then my father? Why did he have to get that mark just because I was 3 years old? 

And on that day they began to train me. Nothing to hard. I was still to young to do something to hard. And my father still had faith in me still.

I'm 4. I have an little sister now. And my mother died in labor.

I'm 5 and my whole world crashed. On the night after by birthday party I get kidnaped. I'm scared. I know I'm going to live. But it's one thing to know I would be kidnaped and another to experience it.

The man is big an bulky. He has me in a bag over his shoulder. I can't move, it's hard to breathe and I'm scared to death. I can't do anything. I'm just a child. 

Then I'm on the ground and my father is taking me out of the bag. My kidnaper is behind him on the ground. He doesn't move. Doesn't breathe. Dead.

I wonder why I can't look away or why I'm not scared. 

Maybe because my feelings aren't programmed right, or it's because I know people that are alive that is really scary.

One week later and Neji don't have a father anymore. My father became colder and began to train me harder.

I thought I was gonna die. How am I going to do this? It's not going to work. And Neji could have become almost as cold as father if it wasn't for all the hate in his eyes when he looks to me. 

I'm worthless. Pathetic. Useless. 

I'm 6 now and I'm beginning in the ninja academy. And I see Naruto for the first time. He saved me from bullies. He's my hero. I never got to tell him my thanks before an branch member pulled me away. 

No wonder Hinata had such a huge hero complex over Naruto. How I have lived, I now understand why. She took the first person that didn't think she was trash and hold on to him with everything she had. If I didn't already love Naruto even before I was born in this world I would have done the same.

In school I tried to talk to him but I can't get my words out. 

I cried when I got home.

Real talk right now. I never really liked Hinata. Both because I saw her as my rival and because she was everything I hated about myself in my first life. Things I didn't want to acknowledge about myself but was there. And then when I learned I was her. I found it funny. I thought it was ironic. 

And when I stopped crying and for the first time that I really acknowledged that I wasn't perfect and just because this is a new life doesn't mean my feelings is going to change.

A month later I see Naruto sitting on that lonely swing after school was over, and looked so sad that I just had to do something. And then I'm standing before him. He looks up at me and I don't know what to do now.

Say hi? Ask what's wrong? Tell him I love him? Say thanks for the help with the bullies?  
I didn't know. So I just stood there and stared at my twiddling fingers.

"What do you want?" He asks me. 

I tried to say something, anything. But nothing came out.

"Whatever..." he says, and stood up and began to walk away.

My hand moved before my brain could process it, and took a fist full of his shirt.  
He looks at me again with confused eyes.

"S-stay..." I whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey... I got inspiration faster then I thought I would. Yay me? Anyway still don't know were I'm going with this but we get to see in the future.


	3. I'm sorry...

Hi guys.... 

I love all types of fan fiction, of different series, and I have read over 500 fanfics. So one day I was like, "hey, I love all of those fanfics. Why don't I try to do my own?" And I was like "Good idea!" So I began to think about different things like ,which fandom should I choose? What is it going to be about? Do I want it to be something everyone write about, or something that not that many have done before? And so on...

I get this idea about Hinata, self insert and love with Naruto. So I began to write it and it's going well up to meting Naruto. And I realize, I can't write other peoples emotions. 

I had no problem with Hinata because she is me, but a more depressed one, so it's fine. 

But Naruto? 

The cute, lovable Naruto?

HOW AM I GOING TO DO THAT?!?!

... I should have remembered from school that I never passed on assignments where you needed to write with emotions because of a reason...

And I really wanted to write this story... but it's impossible... I'm a bit depressed and sad now if I'm honest...

**Author's Note:**

> First ever chapter I ever have written. I'm not really sure where to go from here, but I'm going to know sometime in the future... I think. Anyway I have all those diagnoses so relax. I know how it feels.
> 
> If you have tips, or something you would want to see tell me so maybe I'm going to have use it.


End file.
